


Eyes on me, Minatozaki

by oncetonce



Category: Once
Genre: F/F, KimDahyun, MinatozakiSana, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetonce/pseuds/oncetonce
Summary: Enjoy reading!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Eyes on me, Minatozaki

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

_"Oh don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me"_   
_I said, "You're holding back"_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_   
_Shut up and dance with me"_

My hands are getting clammy, should I ask her or not?

Fuck it. This is our last year, I should definitely ask her!

_We were victims of the night_   
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_   
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_   
_Oh, we were bound to get together_   
_Bound to get together_

But..

_She took my arm_   
_I don't know how it happened_   
_We took the floor and she said_   
  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me"_   
_I said, "You're holding back"_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_   
_Shut up and dance with me"_

I'm nervous.

"Dahyun there's your girl!" Chaeng shouts and nudge my side

I saw her looking around holding a red cup. Wait, is that even allowed in here? Never mind, she looks breathtaking.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_   
_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream_   
_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_   
_I knew we were bound to be together_   
_Bound to be together_

"Go get your girl Hyun!"

_She took my arm_   
_I don't know how it happened_   
_We took the floor and she said_

Chaeng pushed me causing me to bump onto someone

"I'm sorry!" 

"Chaeng I can't"

"What?!"

"I-" I took a deep breath

"I can't!"

  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me"_   
_I said, "You're holding back"_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_   
_Shut up and dance with me"_

"Oh for Christ sake" Chaeyoung pushed me again, this time a little stronger.

I just waited to meet my doom, I'll definitely hunt Chaeyoung when I die

Someone's arms caught me

_Oh, come on girl_

I opened my eyes to see who it is

  
  
_Deep in her eyes_   
_I think I see the future_   
_I realize this is my last chance_

Oh boy it's Sana

_She took my arm_   
_I don't know how it happened_   
_We took the floor and she said_

Okay what the fuck where is she taking me?

"Dance with me, Dahyun"

Oh..

Erm..

Okay.

hehe.

_"Oh, don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me"_   
_I said, "You're holding back"_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo_   
_Shut up and dance!"_

"Sana!" I heard two voices shouted through the loud music.

I look over to Sana's shoulders, only to find Mina and Momo looking at us

NO

looking at

Sana.

"Who shouted?" Sana asks, she didn't look huh?

I closed my eyes, should I answer her?

What should I tell her?

Hey Sana your two ex lovers are looking for you, look they're at your back! 

is that it?

I took a deep breath

It's okay to be brave once in your life right?

so I sang the the remaining lyrics to Sana

"Don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo  
Shut up and dance with me"

  
  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me

You're my destiny Sana, so please choose me

"You didn't answer my question, Dahyun"

She's about to look their way

no

please choose me Sana

"I love you, Minatozaki"

there I said it

"oh"

I shouldn't have said that

"I love you Kim"

what?

I look at her face to find if I heard it wrong or not, she's... smiling?

It's a good thing right?

"Sana!" Mina and Momo shouted again, I'm sure she knew who it is by now.

"So it's them?"

should I cry now?

"Yes"

"Okay" she said and hugged me

"Why are you hugging me"

"Your girlfriend is hugging you and that's how you react?"

Me? her girlfriend? or she's my girlfriend?

"Shhh"

"I love you, Kim Dahyun"

I need to thank Chaeyoung later

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday hehe


End file.
